Sit
by Tetsryu
Summary: An innocent moment in an empty guild takes a more perilous turn.
1. Comfort

**A/N-Hey everybody, this is my first published Fanfiction (WHOO)! If anyone has read my profile, you know this is my OTP for Fairy Tail, so I hope I got their characters right. Pleasepleaseplease review I need feedback! Begging? Me? Where in the world did you get that silly idea? *Looks off in random direction* Anyways, enjoy guys! **

* * *

It was an unusually quiet day in the guild. Team Natsu, along with Wendy and Carla, were out on a mission, the Raijin Tribe was training, and most of the other members (including two-thirds of Team Shadow Gear) were caught in the rush of requests as a result of Fairy Tail's new number one status. However, this was hardly noticed by the Guild's resident bookworm as she entered the building with her nose buried in a book. It was a good day for reading, yessiree, with Jet and Droy on a job and a new novel to pore over. It was a thriller by her favorite author, fresh off the presses. Levy slowly wandered to a table near the back of the guild, which she liked to think of as 'her' spot. Whenever she wanted to be by herself, she sat at the single chair and was free to do what she wanted. As she neared the table however, it was to her surprise that she bumped into a solid figure that seemed to be occupying the seat. Levy looked up to see that the Iron Dragon Slayer seemed to have elected to take a nap in her chair.

Slightly annoyed at the interruption, she poked him on the shoulder in an effort to wake him up. when it was met with no response, she poked again, harder. Nothing.

"Gajeel."

Nope.

"Gajeeel."

Nada. She put her face right next to his ear.

"GAJEEEEEL!"

The raven-haired man slowly cracked one eye open.

"What is it Shrimp?"

Levy sighed in frustration. "You're sitting in my chair."

"Tch. Don't see your name on it Shorty."

"C'mon Gajeel, I always sit there!"

* * *

Now Gajeel himself knew this very well. More times than he would ever admit he had watched her come into the guild and read at that very spot. More times than he liked to admit had Lily caught him doing so. But over _his dead_ _body_ would he ever admit into buying into any of that mushy crap to anyone. He had a reputation to uphold, after all, even if no one else was there. So for the time being the Iron Dragon pretended to be oblivious.

* * *

"So?"

"So, can you let me sit there?"

"Tough luck Midget."

Then time seemed to stop as she brought out he ultimate weapon. The eyes. The absolutely stunningly adorable love-me-and-do-whatever-I-say eyes that put newborn puppies' to shame.

"Pleeeeeaaase?"

Gajeel's stony visage cracked, a choked _Gh! _the only sound that came from his mouth. Recomposing himself, he sighed and looked away.

"Fine."

Levy mentally cheered victoriously and waited for him to get up. To her surprise, instead of moving out of the chair, he picked her up, put her in his lap, and closed his eyes, leaning back against the chair.

It was exactly 3 seconds until she got enough over her shock to answer.

"W-what are you doing?" she squeaked.

"You wanted to sit, so sit."

"B-but-"

"Sit or leave."

"But Gajeel!"

But the Dragonslayer had already fallen fast asleep.

Still frozen, Levy felt a blush spreading across her cheeks that would outmatch Erza's hair. What could she do? She couldn't just sit there like nothing was wrong, could she? But if she got off after going to all the trouble to get the seat it would be like he had won, wouldn't it? So, stock straight, she proceeded to read her novel.

* * *

As the hours wore on, she almost imperceptibly began to let herself lean back as she relaxed. Unknown to even her, by the time darkness had fallen she had settled comfortably against the Dragon's chest, still engrossed in the tome. She was nearing the end of the book, and the two idiots who obviously liked each other were finally getting together. Finishing the last page, Levy let out a huge yawn. Looking out the window and seeing the hour, she knew that she should go home and get some sleep. Everyone was coming back tomorrow, after all. Actually getting out of the chair was another matter. Being tired, she was somewhat reluctant to move anyways, and it was so nice and warm on Gajeel's lap, and comfortable, and- ACH! NO! BAD LEVY! Those thoughts aside, however, there was another problem, she discovered. In his sleep, the Slayer had apparently draped an arm across her waist, effectively preventing her from moving. Ignoring the sudden redness on her skin, Levy turned to wake him. She stopped however when she saw his face. The man's usually hard and scowling features were now relaxed, and she could almost see the dim tracery of a smile on his face. She didn't want to wake him up, not really. This was perfectly fine. Settling back against him, she fell fast asleep.

* * *

Neither mage saw the shikigami as it drifted out of the guild.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA! I bet you didn't think I would do that, did you? No, no fluffy happy-happy-joy-joy story for you, nuh uh. You should know it's never that easy.**


	2. Plans

**A/N- Hey guys, I'm baaack! If you already read the other chapter when I first published it, there's one sentence added at the end that changes the seriousness of the story. As I said on my profile, this will be a multi-chapter fic, thank you lovely reviewers for the inspiration. This is going to be taking place after the Tartaros Arc, when I believe Natsu and Lucy will get together. If you don't ship NaLu, well that's just too bad isn't it. Don't get me wrong, this is still a GaLe fic (duh), but there are other shippings. On with the chapter!**

* * *

The paper figure seemed to drift casually on the winds to the passing people, but the more scrutinizing observer would notice that in reality it headed in a very specific direction. The Raven Tail guild.

The building was located many miles away from the suffocating crush of humanity, far from prying eyes and prodding fingers. Not many knew its actual location, save the members, and for any who stumbled upon it there seemed to be nothing but a silent hill. Nethertheless the sunlight seemed not to reach quite as often its grassy sides, nor did any creature dare to inhabit it. Through the illusion however, an imposing structure loomed out of the surrounding countryside. Sheer dark walls and little detail gave the impression of a wall, a fortress. This was not a home, a sanctuary, a place of joy, no, this was a site of business, cold and aloof. Not many occupied its interior, save a single man, waiting on the top floor.

The shikigami arrived, stirring him from a silent and dreamless sleep, and a calloused hand snatched it from the air, his eyes still closed. Putting it slightly in his mouth, they snapped open, revealing two deep pools filled with a dark kind of joy, and intent to kill.

"So, Gajeel-chan found a little friend has he?"

A sickening smile spread across his face, distorting his usually crazed features into a leering mask of absolute insanity. Then he laughed, a gut-wrenching wheeze of noise that mirrored a hyena's bray. He had finally found a weakness, a flaw, a chink in the iron armor of Kurogane Gajeel. And he would be taking advantage of it, oh yes, very much so. Ivan Dreyar did not take very kindly to betrayal, and this blue-haired girl was the key to his revenge.

"Soon, child, soon."

* * *

**Sorry if this is a bit short, but I just wanted to introduce the main plot without having to add on to my other chapter too much. If I updated with just 1 chapter again, you might think I'm just fixing something, or you'd have to read all through the first chapter ****_and_**** this. Anyways, please tell me what you think!**

**-Tetsryu **


	3. Awakening

**OVER 1000 VIEWS,fweofkfewkgpeglllerm;\vel',;?! I love you guys! Sorry it took a while, but here is your update, Merry belated Christmas and Happy almost New Year !**

* * *

Morning came, and with it the awakening of a certain Slayer.

_Gah, what the hell am I sleeping on?_

Slowly cracking an eye open, he saw a head of bright blue hair, not before noticing the warm shape that seeming to be snuggled comfortably on him.

_The fuck?!_

Then he remembered the events of the day before, and turned slightly red at the thought. Gajeel didn't really know why he'd picked up the petite Script mage instead of moving. Well, he had a few ideas, only one of which put it down to being too tired to get up. The others that nagged at the back of his mind he refused point-blank to think about. There was still the problem at hand though. As much as he'd be perfectly content (although he'd deny it under torture and starvation) staying there with the Shrimp on his lap, people should be back soon. Heck, it was a miracle that no one had returned already. And he could just imagine the look on Lily's face, or that demon barmaid's. He shuddered at the thought. Although it would be fun to get a rise out of those guard dogs of hers. But two pissed-off weaklings were outweighed by a giggling Mira and jeers from Lily, so he had to move. Actually getting up was another matter. *_déjà-vu, anyone?*_ Besides the fact that Levy was nestled quite contentedly against him, her book was about on the edge of the seat and looked about ready to fall off. If he reached forwards to grab it, it might fall and wake her. If he didn't do anything about it, as soon as he started to get up it would _definitely _fall off and wake her. Electing to try the safer option, he started to slowly reach forward. As his arm inched closer to the novel, Levy's head fell inwards, burying his face in her wild locks. His nose was suddenly filled with her scent, ink and parchment and lemongrass. _Concentrate Gajeel! _Vision still blocked by tangled curls, he made a blind grab for the tome. Miscalculating the force behind it, Gajeel suddenly found himself sprawled on the floor with a headache, Levy curled up in a ball underneath him. And then, just because apparently kami hadn't mocked him enough, the chair fell onto his head.

* * *

Sorting things out was easier after that, with Levy still blissfully asleep (her head had landed on the soft-cover book) and an empty guild. After righting the chair and propping her up on it, it looked just like she had been reading and fell asleep. Slightly relieved, he headed out of the building to get home. Hopefully Lily hadn't gotten back yet.

* * *

Levy awoke to the sounds of a bustling guild. Slightly disoriented, she opened her eyes to see that almost all of the guild members had returned from their missions, bringing with them the noise and energy that she had learned to love.

"Levy-chan!"

Looking around, Levy saw Lucy waving over to her. Her friend was sitting by herself at the bar. She walked over to the front of the room with a marginally dazed expression on her face.

"Hi Lu-chan, how did the mission go?"

Lucy sighed. "Well, everything was going perfectly fine until Natsu and Gray started arguing who had defeated more bandits. They destroyed half of the town before Happy said that they had both defeated the same amount. Then Gray said Happy was biased because he was Natsu's cat, and they started fighting again. It probably would have gotten even worse if they hadn't destroyed the cake shop Erza was eating in. We each only got 10,000 jewels reward, so we're going back out as soon as possible to pay my rent."

Levy sweatdropped. "Wow Lu-chan, your team certainly is…energetic."

"Well, I just wish they could put more of that energy into actually doing something useful. What did you do yesterday?"

Levy tried to remember the events of the day before. "Well, I picked up the new Kiara Thomas book from the bookstore, and then I came back to the guild to read it and-" She suddenly stopped, her face turning brighter than it had the day before. She had come back to the guild to read it and found Gajeel sitting in her chair, and eventually ended up reading. On. His. Lap. And then had fallen asleep there! If it was possible, her face turned redder. How had she forgotten? Why had she been alone this morning? Had anyone seen them? Oh, she hoped no one had seen them. That would not be good, not good at all. What would she do? More importantly, what would _he _do? Oh kamiohkamiohkamiohkami-

"Levy, are you alright?"

Abruptly snapped out of her thoughts, Levy tried to force some of the blood out of her face. "E-everything is fine Lu-chan, just fine," she stuttered, waving her hands in front of her friend's face.

"You don't look fine." Lucy grinned mischievously. "Did something ha~pen?"

"N-no!" Levy squeaked, sneaking a quick glance at the Slayer who occupied her thoughts. Unfortunately, this was not missed by her friend.

"O~h, so it was him? What was it?"

"N-nothing!"

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"Lucy! We're heading off!" Natsu called from across the room. Lucy cursed silently before turning back to Levy.

"When I get back, you are telling me every. Little. Thing." she said determinedly, jabbing her finger. "Coming Natsu!"

Levy collapsed against her chair in relief. Ever since finding out about her crush on the Iron Slayer, Lucy had wanted to know every small detail that happened. _She's turning into Mira_, she thought. She couldn't even tease Lucy about _her_ love life anymore now that she and Natsu were official. Sighing, she called over Mira to order a late breakfast.

* * *

Hours later, darkness had fallen once again, but festivities were only beginning. People laughed, and sang, and the occasional brawl was taken in stride. Jet and Droy had returned a few hours before, and since then had almost been attached to their third team member, giving her no time to herself. Levy didn't mind that much though, it was good to have her friends back. She was happy to talk with them. Soon however she felt fatigue overtaking her senses. Pushing aside her friends' offers to walk her home, she exited the guild to begin going to Fairy Hills.

The night air was cool and refreshing on her bare skin as Levy meandered slowly towards her apartment, taking her time. There was no need to rush. Her mind was relatively empty, so when she passed by Magnolia Park Levy did not notice the dark pair of eyes watching her from the shadows of the large central tree. She did not perceive the silent figure creeping up slowly at her back. Not until a rough hand grabbed her head from behind and turned her around did she see them, and she was too lost in terror to scream.

"Well hello little girl."

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	4. Stike

**A/N- Heeeeeeeey everybody, it's Tetsryu! (if you get that refrence I love you to pieces) Welcome back to Sit, my first fanfic! In the last chapter, I was an evil, evil author. As for taking forever to update, blame school. This WHOLE week was exam time, and with all my last-minute homework there was barely time to read, nethertheless write any Fanfiction. Hopefully the updates will be less sporadic in the future. And I recently received my awesome dragon necklace from Amazon, if you want to look here's a link. www. amazon JBlue-Jewelry-Stainless-Pendant-Necklace/dp/B00C3ENFSK/ ref=sr_1_2?s=jewelry&ie=UTF8&qid=1390019330&sr=1-2&keywords=dragon+necklace (without spaces)**

**It hurts me to say this but… I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

The sun rose on the silent streets of Magnolia, casting long shadows across the grass. Not many were awake at this hour, or awake enough to be outside. But a single man had decided to take a walk in the morning dew. Coming by the park, he almost immediately noticed an abnormality. The closer he came to its center, the more evidence he found of some kind of commotion. Burn marks, pits, long, deep gashes in the earth. Suddenly filled with inexplicable trepidation, he followed the trail of destruction to the largest tree. Slowly moving his gaze up the scarred trunk, he suddenly stopped, his eyes wide.

And then he screamed.

* * *

Gajeel woke to a faint sound from what seemed like a great distance. Bolting upwards, he tried to ascertain the source of the noise. No. Not just a random noise, he was sure of that now. A scream. A high, terror-filled cry that set his nerves on end. Whatever it was, there was no time to waste contemplating. He only stopped to glance at a still- sleeping Lily.

* * *

As he got closer and closer to the cause, Gajeel saw his destination, and it filled him with dread. _No, please no, anywhere else, just please_. But his silent prayers were unanswered as he heard a large crowd of people surrounding Magnolia Park. When he was close enough to see clearly, Gajeel stopped and stood stock-still, his pupils dilated into miniscule slits.

A shock of azure hair contrasted brightly against the tree's ruddy bark. Her clothes were torn, her head hung. She was held to the oak in the exact same place as so long ago, bound by mockeries of her former restraints. Her breathing was shallow, and almost rattled within her hollow throat. Long, sharp cuts glistened wetly in the morning light, spiraling across her body like a tornado. And then there was the blood, the splatters and splashes scattered across the field, and the dark stream that ran down the trunk, pooling at its end. Yet none of this could conceal a single feature that drew his attention almost immediately.

The mark.

It was splayed across her stomach in the same place as before, yet at the same time completely different. While the Phantom Lord crest had been simply daubed on, paint and blood, this was no simple stain. This had been scorched, branded, burned with excruciating heat into her delicate skin, leaving no mistake to the perpetrator.

Raven Tail.

It was then that Master Makarov, along with the other Dragon Slayers, arrived at the scene. They did not see him, and he did not want them to. For horrible realization had begun to seep into his mind. This was all his fault, every last painful detail. He knew that Ivan had found out his double-agent status, knew that he would want revenge. But _this atrocity_ was entirely of his own doing. Gajeel, had gotten too close, too nice, too soft towards the small fairy. And now one of the three things he had ever dared to love in this world was broken.

He was torn, ripped between taking her down and holding her tightly and never, _ever_, letting go again, or going to kill that sorry bastard. The world seemed to fade as his anger threatened to consume him, cloaking him in a shrapnel aura that had many backing away. Yet even now he found a third option entering his thoughts. There was still a possibility that Ivan still didn't know of any deeper involvement, actual feelings any more than a casual fling. He may have only been monitoring him for a short time after the Games and as such only seen the episode of two days before. If Gajeel could convince him that she was nothing more than another annoying guildmate, then perhaps he would leave Levy alone. And afterwards Gajeel would go over and beat the ever-loving shit out of him.

Now determined to follow his determined course, he silently stalked away from the scene to return home.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I had to do this, I really had to do this. You were probably expecting some fluff, but this has turned in the opposite direction. Still don't know when I'll be able to update again, I literally type each chapter all at once and post it a minute later. **

**Lexie loves anime- GOMEN NASAI!**

**AssialaOtaku51- Yep, I hate cliffhangers too. And here I am putting you on another one, isn't it funny how life works? *grins***

**Please Read and Review, and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
